


Demons’ll Charm You With A Smile

by Writings_of_a_Demon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medication, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, baby witch, lost letter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Demon/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Demon
Summary: Bellatrix escaped never making it to the cell at Azkaban with her name on it. Bellatrix manages to find her way into Hogwarts to get rid of the one person that could destroy her Dark Lord, Harry Potter. Partly insane she reasoned that if he never got his letter then he would turn into an Obscurial. As she was looking for his name McGonagall comes into the room. Bellatrix fled before Minerva could realize what happened, leaving a mess behind of all the future students' names on the ground. It just so happened that Hermione’s letter never got to her from all the mix-up.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 57
Kudos: 184





	1. A Lost Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I don't gain any profits from this I just enjoy writing.( And by writing I mean making characters suffer and fall in love lol) 
> 
> Things to know: Voldemort is defeated in this story and Bellatrix was captured after the letter event and had her wand taken away. She now lives in the forbidden forest after the court let her go on the plea of insanity, but they used a binding spell on her to restrain her magic and keep her in check. Sirius, Lupin, and Fred are still alive ( you're welcome lol) but now Fred lost his right leg in the war when it was crushed by a piece of the school's wall. Lupin still works at Hogwarts and so does Sirius. Narcissa is also going to start to work at Hogwarts. P.S. Harry and Ron are going back to school and Dumbledore is still dead…. Yup.. enjoy!

A dark cloaked figure stayed in the shadow of the hallway and corridors as they made their way up to Professor McGonagall’s room. They hide in a corner and watch the Professor pass by and then rush into the room. Once in the room, the figure let out a dark laugh. 

“Ah, little pest won't get in the way of stopping my Dark Lord from rising.’’ Removing her clock Bellatrix then started to look for Harry's name. When she couldn't find his name she became furious.

“Where is it?!” she practically yelled. Heading back to her room Minerva saw that the door was slightly open and not closed how she left it. Bellatrix turned and cursed when she heard footsteps heading her way. She was on the run from this Ministry and knew in this weak state she couldn't handle a duel with her former professor. Bellatrix rushed to the window opening it and accioed her broom. Just as Minerva stepped into her room she saw names of her future students all over the floor and Bellatrix jumping out of the window. Minerva ran toward the window and managed to throw a few hexes at Bellatrix. When Bellatrix was out of reach Minerva cast a Patronus calling for Aurors to come. She quickly accioed a broom and followed Bellatrix dodging spells sent her way. Bellatrix cursed and rushed for the edge of Hogwarts barrier needing to get past it to apparate. Just as she got near five Aurors apparated in front of her and all casted stunners which two hit her dead in the chest. Falling to the floor hard the Aurors quickly rushed to her. Bellatrix Lestrange was caught. 

After informing her staff of the incident Minerva went along with the Aurors to insure she wouldn't escape again. After arriving at the Ministry and with the promise that Bellatrix would be taken care of she returned to Hogwarts. She sighed as she went straight to her office only to be confronted with the mess Bellatrix left behind. Feeling tired and she slowly started to pick up the letters of the future student of Hogwarts, but failed to notice one letter missing now burned to ash in her fireplace…

(Years later Voldemort is defeated) 

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her new furnished office working over some papers when a lady from the Ministry barges in without knocking. Minerva looked up at the disheveled woman with a frown not pleased with being interrupted so rudely. Before Minerva could say anything the woman spoke. 

“Headmaster McGonagall we have a problem!” said the girl. Minerva gestured for the woman to sit down and explain. She took a deep breath as if trying to get her thoughts in order. Minerva looked at the women seeing that she looked genuinely nervous and scared. 

“ My name is Rose Wilder. I'm from the Ministry of Magic and we just found a very rare case.” She said with a more serious tone in her voice. Minerva raised her eyebrow 

“Rare case as in?” she asked and Rose frowned 

“We have a possible Obscurial on our hands….” Minerva stands up immediately.

“How?! We haven't had something like this happen in a long time! Are they okay?” Rose shrank in her chair feeling nervous about telling Minerva the rest. 

“ The subject's name is Hermione Jean Granger and at the moment she's not doing good. She’s currently at a muggle mental institution.” Rose said with a frown. Minerva’s heart broke.  
“How could this have happened?” She asked out loud but mostly to herself. Then a thought struck her “Why have you come to tell me?” Rose fidgeted even more 

“Well Headmistress she was supposed to come here for her education but she never received her letter from what we have gathered so far.” Minerva’s eyes widened as she remembered the night when Bellatrix was in her office and all the letters of future student's were scattered throughout the room. 

“The Ministry has high respect for you Headmistress and wondered if you would want to take it over. If not another Minister Auror can take the case over.” Minvera quickly shook her head. “ No I will handle this personally but please, Rose we must get her out of the hospital first. She’ll become a danger for sure if she stays there any longer.” Rose nods in agreement as she gets up and they walk over to Minerva’s personal floo network. 

They flooed to the nearest place to the hospital Hermione was located in and walked the rest of the way. They made sure to transfigurate their robes into muggle style clothing. Minerva walked up to the nurse behind a desk.

“Excuse me but we need to speak to Miss Hermione Jean Granger...we are her Aunts.” The nurse gave her a kind yet awkward smile. “I'm sorry to tell you but she was just sent home yesterday. But I can tell you where she's staying.” Said the nurse with a soft smile and Minerva nodded. Rose disappeared for a bit while Minerva talked with the nurse and got Hermione's address. 

Once they reached a safe place away from muggle eyes they apparated there. The house they appeared in front of seemed sad and gloomy. Rose handed Minerva a folder, “You should take a look at this before we go inside. I managed to get it from a cabinet full of patient information. This is hers....” Said Rose with a small frown.

Minerva looked at it and saw that it was a pretty thick filed filled with papers. She opened it and read over some of it. ‘Patient was brought in by her parents after she had an emotional episode and set her room on fire... the patient is a danger to herself and others... was in mandatory solitude for 3 weeks after assaulting a male nurse. The patient is now on heavy medication to help with their schizophrenia, anxiety, and depression.’ When Minerva finished reading her heart broke in half and she wiped away a few tears.

“Merlin help this poor child.” she said softly.

Now she knew why Rose had disappeared while she was with the nurse. She turned back to Rose who already had her wand out ready to restrain her if necessary. Minerva looked at Rose upset that she might do something to hurt Hermione. Rose could easily tell that Minerva was upset with her for having her wand out by the way she glared at her and then to her wand. 

“We need to be able to protect ourselves if she snaps. Minerva shook her head “She is still just a child! Stay outside I'll go and talk to her and explain everything.” Rose was going to argue but stopped when Minerva gave her a stern look that said she's not asking. Rose sighs but nods and goes to stand under a tree near the house. Minerva turns to the house and walks over preparing herself to tell Hermione she was a witch.


	2. A New Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva and Hermione meet for the first time and its off to a rocky start.

Minerva knocked on the door and waited for Hermione to answer. Minerva waited for a while and knocked again wondering if Hermione hadn't heard her. She heard a small mumble from the other side of the door. 

“I'm sorry but I can't hear you.” Said, McGonagall. “Please go away.” Came the small voice of Hermione. 

“Miss Granger please I need to talk to you.” Said, Minerva, as she waited patiently to be let in. Minerva could hear Hermione shush someone and wondered if she wasn't alone. Hermione sighed and opened her door a bit enough to be able to see Minerva. Hermione frowned as she saw that Minerva was wearing a green blouse with a black pencil skirt. 

“You’re the new social worker they assigned to me aren’t you?” Said Hermione, a bit scared. Minerva simply shook her head and tilted it a bit to see if there was anyone with Hermione.

“No Miss Granger I am not a social worker.” When she was sure Hermione was alone she continued 

“In fact, I’m the headmaster of Hogwarts.” Said Minerva with a formal tone. Hermione looked at her as if she was crazy and shook her head. “I’ve never heard of that school before.” Said Hermione with a skeptical look. Minerva looked at her sadly and nodded her head. 

“May I come in, it would be a bit easier to explain face to face.” Hermione hesitated a bit but nodded her head and slowly opened the door to let Minerva into her house. Minerva doesn't see the look of worry on Rose’s face. Hermione then leads her to the living room that had some fire scorches on the floor and the furniture that Minerva noticed immediately. Hermione sat down and gestured for Minerva to do the same. Once she was sitting she continued to tell Hermione the reason why she hadn't heard of the school.

“Yes Hogwarts is a real school but it's special. The reason you haven't heard of it is because...is because your letter was lost.” “My letter? What are you talking about?” asked Hermione, not understanding. Minerva was taken back from Hermione's tone but decided to let it go.

“Miss Granger I’m here to tell you that you are a witch.” After saying this silence followed for several minutes. Hermione suddenly got up.

“You're lying there are no such things as w-witches!” Hermione all but practically yelled. The air around her started to crack and Minerva gets up trying to calm the other witch down.

“Miss Granger I am telling you the truth. I have no reason to lie to you. You are a witch and Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards to go to learn to use their powers,” said Minerva as calmly as she could manage in this stressful situation. Hermione shook her head. 

“No this isn't real! I'm just imagining this because I forgot to take my medicine on time today,” said Hermione as she walks over to the kitchen trembling. Minerva follows her to the kitchen and frowns when she sees Hermione take out a pill box filled with different colored pills. Hermione mumbles to herself as she fumbles to open one of the pillboxes. Minerva walks up to Hermione and takes the pillbox from her. Hermione turns to Minerva in shock and desperately tries to get the box from Minerva. “Give them back I need them!” said Hermione with such a desperate voice that Minerva's heart broke even more. Minerva pulls out her wand and used a simple shrinking spell to make it fit better in her pockets. She then turned to the cabinet of bottled medication doing the say and using another spell to have them come to her hand. As she put all the medication away. Hermione falls to her knees in shock.

“What..how...what did you do!” yelled Hermione with tears in her eyes, the air around her crackled more dangerously. Minerva realizes too late that she did a wrong move. Of course using magic in front of her so freely would startle her. Suddenly fire starts to Hermione's right and Minerva moves quickly to put it out with an Aguamenti.

“Please Miss Granger calm down or you’ll hurt yourself,” said Minerva as Hermione curled up against the wall. A slam of the door got Minerva's attention and in came Rose with her wand drawn and aiming at Hermione. Hermione looked at Rose in surprise and threw her hands in front of her trying to protect herself. Rose yelled as she was thrown back from an undefined spell Hermione sent her. Then Hermione cried out in pain as a gash appeared on her hand. Minerva quickly cast a spell to knock Hermione unconscious. Hermione slumped to the floor with a small thud as Minerva walked over to Rose to make sure she was okay. 

“She's dangerous. We should hand her over to the Ministry and have them take care of her” said Rose with a frown as she rubbed the back of her head. Minerva shook her head.

“No, she's coming back to Hogwarts with me. I'll help her,” said Minerva with a serious tone leaving no room for argument. Minerva turned back to the unconscious girl and casted a feather-light charm on her. Minerva picked her up and appropriated with Rose back to the entrance of Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the pain begins.... Please don't hate me Hermione it is what must be done.


	3. A New Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wake up at Hogwarts and makes a new friend?

Hermione woke up in a daze but what she noted was a really soft bed. She looked around wondering how she got there, then slowly she started to remember setting her house on fire.

“It was just a dream...It was just a dream...It was just a dream” repeated Hermione as she covered her eyes with her hands. Minerva walked in a minute later being informed by Poppy that Hermioen should wake up soon.Walking in Minerva could hear Hermione’s words and looked at her sadly Hermione still not noticing her presence. 

“Im sorry dear but this isn't a dream. But I do promise that I can help you. I can teach you about your magic and the magic world.” 

Hermione couldn't believe that this was happening. But before Hermione could go into a panic again Minerva snapped a small bracelet onto her wrist. It may have been small but it felt extremely heavy. After a bit of wearing the bracelet Hermione felt a light but not necessarily in a bad way. It was more as if a weight was taken off her shoulders. Hermione looked at the bracelet and then to Minerva questioning. Before Minerva could say a word Madam Pomfrey stepped in seemingly from nowhere to explain.

“This bracelet was made by our founding fathers and mothers of Hogwarts. It was meant to eat up the excess magic energy one has so that one wouldn't hurt themselves if they couldn't control their magic or had too much.” explain Pomfrey easily.

Hermione was on edge having another person so close to her. Madam Pomfrey noticed this and back tracked a bit “Sorry dearie I’m Poppy Pomfrey. I work as Hogwarts Matron”as she explained she snapped her fingers. Soon a tiny house elf popped up happily.

“You called Mistress Pomfrey?” asked the small elf. Hermione was surprised to see this small creature.

“A troll just appeared out of nowhere and is talking….I need my medicine” Hermione mumbled as she felt her heart start to race again. Madam Pomfrey expected Hermione to have anxiety from all the information being given to her. Along with the sensory overload she’d have from being in a new place and experiencing new things such as house elfs. 

“Dobby is no Troll Miss! Dobby is a house elf!” Dobby said proudly holding his head up. Hermione was a bit taken back from this creature that called himself Dobby.

Turning to the small house elf Pomfrey nodded “Dobby can you please bring Miss Granger some food with a calming draught.” She asked looking down at the small creature. Dobby nodded his head so forcefully his big ears just flapped back and forth in a silly manner earning a small smile from Hermione. 

Just as soon as he left he came back with a tray of food and the potion asked for. He placed it on the nightstand next to Hermione’s bed. 

“Here please drink this, it will help you feel better, I promise.” Pomfrey said as she handed the bottle of calming draught to her. Hermione turned to look at Minerva and she gave her a small nod. Pomfrey excused herself as she went back to take logs on ingredients and potions she would need knowing that quidditch season would be coming up. Hermione took the potion and drank it and while it didn’t exactly have an appealing taste it wasn’t the worst thing she tasted. 

Almost instantly she felt a wave of what felt to her as a warm soft blanket wrap around her comfortably. She felt a tear slip from her eye and wiped it away.

“Oh dear is something wrong?” Minerva asked worried as she got up. Hermione shook her head and let out a small chuckle

“No, it's just that this is the best I’ve ever felt in such a long time.” She said with a small smile. Minerva felt her heart both warmed and chilled at that. Warmed because she was glad Hermione was feeling better but chilled because she wondered what hardships she must have suffered before they found her. 

“Well I’m glad to hear that. And please do eat some of the food Dobby brought you. It’s straight from Hogwarts Kitchen and made by our house elf. They are amazing cooks if I do say so myself. ” Minerva said with a smile as Dobby took a seat next to her to explain the happenings of the kitchen and what they would need with the new semester coming up.

Hermione began to eat from the food bought for her as Dobby and Minerva talked. She humbled in happiness from how good the food was. Once she finished she let out a small sigh “Wow that was amazing!”

Dobby beamed happily at this. He stayed around quite curious about the new student Hogwarts seemed to have. Seeing that the school’s new semester was still two weeks away he imagined that she must be someone special to be here before then. 

“Dobby helped make the apple pie this time!” He said with a bright smile. Hermione turned to him 

“So you really are….real?” Dobby nodded at this and held out his hand to her to shake. Minerva wanted to see where this would go so she didn't interrupt them. Hermione tenavily grabbed his hand and shook hands with him. She was surprised to note that while his hands felt rough he had a gentle hold. Before she could pull her hand back Dobby placed a package in her hand. 

“Harry Potter says that one makes friends easier with these! They're his favorite so Dobby thought you’d like them too.”

Minervas sees what Dobby hands her and quickly but politely suggests that Hermione save it for later. As Minerva took the package and put it in the nightstand drawer Hermione managed to read the name of it ‘Chocolate Frog’. ‘What a strange name for a sweet. And who is Harry Potter? Is he another house elf?’ Hermione thought to herself. 

“Well thank you Mister Dobby for the gift” Hermione said as she sat up straighter on her bed.

Dobby absolutely beamed at this “Well Dobby must get back to his duties!” he said walking to the exit to go back to the kitchen. “Mister Dobby” he said cheerfully to himself as he made his way to the kitchen seemingly forgetting that he can just apparate from how happy he was.

Hermione turned to Minerva after watching Dobby leave. “So….”

“You must have a lot of questions but it's getting late and I'm sure you must be tired. ” Minerva said as she stood up. Looking out the hospital wings windows she could see it was already dark. Hermione soon realized that she really was tired after she let out a yawn. The calm draught and her new bracelet have taken its toll on her. 

“If you need me for any reason you can ask Madam Pomfrey to call me.” Hermione nodded and curled up with the blanket on her bed. After Minerva left Hermione laid awake for just a bit more.

Sleep soon coming to take her, she found herself saying “Please don’t let this be a dream, don't make me go back” she said softly to whatever higher being could hear her. Finally she felt as if she might have found the part of her that she knew she was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobby is a sweet bean.


	4. The New Transfiguration Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva finds herself annoyed with the duo that knock on her door late at night

After arriving at her room Minerva she saw her owl sitting by the window ledge of her study room. As she walks over she sees the note attached to his foot marked with a green wax seal. Minerva sighed as she took the note and gave her owl some treats to eat while she read it. 

‘Dear Headmistress,

I have the semester’s course planned out for the first through seventh years. I’ll come by tomorrow noon to discuss if anything needs to be added or changed. Once again thank you for offering me the position as Transfiguration Professor. I will do my utmost to provide my students with everything they need to learn throughout the year. 

Sincerely,  
Narcissa Black’

Minerva set the letter aside as she started to write a quick letter back when knocking at her door stopped her. She sighed as she got up to see who it could be already so late into the night. As she walked to the door she could hear arguing and sighed even more as she pinched the bridge of her nose realizing who it was. 

“It’s late! This can wait!” Remus said sounding exasperated 

“She still hasn’t told us who the new Transfiguration Professor is!” None other than Sirus Black said as he went to knock on the door when it opened suddenly. 

“To what do I owe the please of this little late night meeting?” Minerva asked, clearly sounding annoyed at being interrupted so late in the night. Remus and Sirius couldn't help the small shiver that ran down their back from the tone she used. It really made them feel like they were sixth years again getting scolded for a prank. 

“It’s noth-”

“Who is the new Professor?” Sirius interrupted Remus much to his annoyance. 

Minerva sighed as she opened the door so they could come in “Well might as well as come in.” she huffed knowing this wasn't going to settle well. She had already told the rest of the staff except these two. She knew if she told Remus he would tell Sirius if he asked him and Sirius would put up an argument on the decision.

They all took a set in the living room taking cups of freshly brewed tea. ‘The house elves must have heard them coming and thought ahead to bring tea.’ Minerva thought as she took a sip of her tea. ‘Bless their small hearts they brought me my favorite to deal with this handful of a man and his better half’ 

Sirius and Remus took sips of their drinks and Minerva set her cup down. 

“Narcissa Black” she said calmly causing Sirius to choke on his tea. Remus patted his back to help him get it down.

“You can’t be serious!” Sirius yelled more than said. His face showed exactly how he felt about this choice. 

“Sirius lower your voice!” Remus hissed at him trying to get him to control his temper.

“Yes I am quite serious as Headmistress I get to decide who I choose to hire as a Professors here.” Minerva said standing her ground for hiring Narcissa. 

“She worked for HIM!” Sirius said between clenched teeth

“She's also the reason your godson Harry is still alive.” Minerva retorted back just as smoothly.

“I understand that you do not like her but while she works here you must treat her with respect and not as if she’s a criminal. And while she doesnt have the cleanest history she is trying to make amends for what she’s done so I expect you to respect that” Minerva said calmly. 

“Yes Headmistress we understand- right Sirius.” Remus said as he nudged him with his elbow. 

Sirus as if a child again pouted and sighed after seeing the look Remus gave him “yes….we understand.”

“Good now if you excuse me I need to write a letter and get some rest.” She said as she stood up. The two followed her to the door and bid her a goodnight. Before closing the door Remus mouth out a ‘sorry’ she simply nodded and closed the door 

“Having two Blacks at Hogwarts is hard enough please Merlin let the third give me peace” Minerva mumbled to herself as she went back to writing the letter. 

‘Dear Narcissa Black,

Sorry for the late responses Ms. Black we recently had changes to our plans. When you arrive tomorrow we will go over the class curriculum and then have a staff meeting with the rest of Hogwarts teachers. Over the meeting I will discuss the new situation we find ourselves with. See you soon.

Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts’

Finishing the letter she adds the school's wax stamp and sends it off with her owl. After seeing her owl off Minerva got ready for bed feeling drained from the day. One of Minerva’s last thoughts before she went to sleep was that she was glad now that Hermione was safe at Hogwarts.

Narcissa woke up in a cold sweat gripping the bed sheets so tightly that her knuckles were white.

“Just a dream….” she said softly to herself as she got up from bed. She walked over to her balcony window and saw it was still the middle of the night. She stayed there for a while getting some much needed fresh air. 

In the distance a familiar owl could be seen. Narcissa walked back into her room to get some owl treats she kept in a dresser by her bed. When she walked back out the owl let out a small hoot and waited patiently for her to take the note from his leg. She took the note thanking the small creature. She then gave the owl its treat and pet it’s feathers on the top of his head. He let out a small hoot and left to fly back to his mistress. 

Narcissa sat at her desk to read the letter. Once she finished she wondered what new situation must have come up. She folded the letter up and opened the desk drawer to put it away. As she put the letter away she saw a small stack of unopened letters. With a scowl on her face and a small huff she shut the drawer and went back to bed to try and fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I love Narcissa :) and sorry this one is short but I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	5. Unwanted and Unread Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are the letters from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two chapters in one day? Well please enjoy now I must go study and do homework....and maybe play animal crossing.

The next day Narcissa woke up early with the pop of the house elf leaving the bath ready for her. She sighed as she walked into the bath. The warm water helped her wash away the dream she had last night. Dreams of Lord Voldemort coming back and hurting her son after finding out what she did. It started to happen after she received the letters….Bellatrix’s letters to be exact. 

Bellatrix had moved into the cabin in the forbidden forest in the last two months. Before she was allowed such privilege she was in several different locations before. In the beginning she was held in a secure mental institution for insane witches and wizards. This institution was higher than that of St. Mungos and had a team of trained witches and wizards skilled in treating those with mental issues. Narcissa would write her letters telling her of how much she missed her and how much Draco was growing. 

Narcissa would get a regular update of her sister's condition from the medical staff there. Some say that she would have episodes of hysteria where she would swear till her voice was gone that her master Lord Voldemort would come and kill them all. On the few good days there were she would be able to send a letter back to Narcissa telling her how much she had missed her. After the first year and a half Bellatrix was able to have visits from her time to time. Sometimes Narcissa would catch a glimpse of her old sister before Voldemort came into their lives, but more often than not she could still see that her sister still held onto his beliefs. 

It wasn't until Voldemort came back that their relationship started to strain. Bellatrix was more than ecstatic saying he would come for her while Narcissa’s unease grew and grew. On one of Narcissa's visits Bellatrix had told her how she had in the past mentioned to Voldemort that her son Draco would make an excellent Death Eater when he came of age and that the Black family would be happy to help him reach his goal. Narcissa was upset to say the least Bellatrix had never mentioned this till now. 

“Cissy there's no need to be upset. Don't you see now that he's back he’ll finish Potter off and we can be happy again. Draco’s 14 he can-” Narcissa cut her off with a slap to the face.

“You offered up my only son to Him! You had no right! I might not like muggles but I never wanted Draco to become….become a part of this! To become like his father and least of all like you!” Narcissa yelled at her losing her composure.

“Cissy he will come to you and your family and he will take what he wants so you better get used to it!” Bellatrix yelled back holding her cheek. The guard came in and started to pull Narcissa out of the room before she could fight back. 

Narcissa left that day feeling sick to her stomach thinking of ways she could run off with Draco to keep him safe. When she arrived home she was greeted to Lord Voldemort himself and a group of death eaters in her home.

“Ah Narcissa Malfoy your lovely boy was just telling me you'd be back soon.” A 14 year old Draco stood next to Voldemort pale as never before and with fear in his eyes. His father was in his death eater robes wearing his mask leaving his face unreadable.

‘There's no escape’ Narcissa thought with dread ‘I must protect my son’ and with that though she willed herself to bow and offer her home to use as he sees fit. And with that came the suffering of being Voldemort's pawns in his game. 

Bellatrix never got to see her beloved master for every few months she would be moved to a new location without her knowing where. And just like that Voldemort found no use for bring her back simply moving on to the next best option wishing to move on with his plans. 

While Narcissa managed to deflect from him in the end the damage was done. She and her son were broken. She could see how drained Draco was from all this and wished she had done better to protect him from all of this. They were damaged goods at best and the rest of the wizarding world thought so too. After Bellatrix was put in a more permanent place she began sending letters to her. The first time she got a letter she felt so sick to her stomach that she threw up. Since then she would simply stuff the letters away not having the will to read them or to throw them away. 

A pop outside the bathroom door broke her from her train of thought. She was glad for the distraction, not wishing to think about the past anymore.

“Mistress Black Young Master Draco is waiting for you in the library.” said a small squeaky voice 

“Thank you Tobi. I’ll be out in a bit” She said and with that another pop and Tobi the house elf was gone. 

Narcissa sighed the water had gone cold but even so she finished her bath and got ready for the day. 

After a light breakfast with her son in the library Narcissa got up. “Draco dear I'll be heading out now. Have you given thought to McGonagall's offer of returning to school?” Narcissa asked her son. Draco looked up from the book he had been reading but not meeting his mother's eyes he nods.

“Yes….I would like to go back….” Draco said softly. Narcissa nods and held on tightly to her belongings 

“Okay I’ll tell her while I’m there. I will be back later tonight. Bye dear.” With that she walked to the floo fireplace. Before she said the phrase given to her by McGonagall she could hear a soft “Bye Mother.”


	6. Black Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward reunion to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a Monday and nobody ever really likes Mondays so I thought updating could make it a bit better. Hope you guys enjoy.

Hermione had woken up early in the morning with a gasp. Having had a nightmare as she sat up straight and looked around. 

“I'm still here” Hermione said with a small laugh.

“Well of course you are dear, where would you have gone?” Hermione startled to look over to see the one to talk was Madam Pomfrey. Hermione blushed at being caught talking to herself. 

“Oh….um….it’s nothing.” she fumbled over her words as she fidgeted with her hands. Pomfrey looked at her and simply nodded her head.

“Is it okay if I do a diagnostic on you?” Hermione looked surprised to be asked. Normally at the hospitals and mental hospitals she would stay at they wouldn’t ask her and simply do what they needed to do whether it made her comfortable or not. She nodded her head and Madam Pomfrey set to work casting simple diagnostic spells to see if Hermione had anything she needed to know about or treat. 

Pomfrey wrote in her notes that Hermione seemed to have an old fracture on her right arm that was healing. As she waved her wand over Hermione's head she didn't miss the way the girl flinched ever so slightly as if she was using all her strength to not flinch away. Writing a few more things in her notes she made a mental note to talk to Minerva over her findings. She walked into her office and came back out holding a small container. 

“After a nice shower I’ll show you how to apply some of this cream to the areas around your arms where you have cuts and small burns.” Pomfrey said as she set the container down on Hermione's nightstand.

“H-how did you know?” Hermione said tugging down self consciously on the long sleeves she was wearing. Madam Pomfrey simply pointed at Hermione’s right hand and then her wand. As Hermione looked down there was a lighter shade of skin on her palm in the shape of a line.

“You arrived with a gash on your hand and while I fixed that up before you woke up, one of the diagnostics I just did right now was to see if you had any damage to the surface of your body. It showed some cuts and small burns on your arms.”   
“Oh….” Hermione said as she looked down at the floor.

“Come dear I’ll show you where the showers are and I'll get you a change of clothes.” Pomfrey said trying to distract her mind from going to a not so nice place. 

“A-And Minerva?” Hermione asked softly. Madam Pomfrey smiled and thought it was sweet that she seemed to take a liking to Minerva. 

“She's getting ready to meet with a new Professor but after the shower Dobby can bring you food and if you ask he’ll be happy to tell you about Hogwarts.” Hermione seemed to think it over and nod as she got up to follow her.

…. 

When Narcissa arrived she was greeted by Minerva McGonagall. Apparently Minerva had added a floo network to run directly to her office’s fireplace. Now at Hogwarts she was both excited and nervous but years of keeping face had her maintain her calm composure. She knows that both Sirius and Bellatrix reside here and that their reactions to her being here would be interesting to say the least. Minerva stood up and smiled when she walked out of the fireplace dusting some soot off herself. 

“Good to see you Miss Black.” Minerva said as she gestured for her to take a seat in the chair in front of her desk. 

“Good to see you too Headmistress.” Once she took her seat Minerva followed soon after. They spent the time discussing the course plan changing and adding a thing or two. After an hour and a half the two finished up the changes. 

“Let's go down to the great hall and I’ll introduce you to the other teachers.” Minerva said as she got up to lead Narcissa. As they walked down Narcissa had mentioned to her that Draco accepted the offer of coming because to school. 

“Ah I’m glad he will be joining us. I’ll make sure to keep an eye out for him to make sure no one tries anything.” Minerva added as if she could read the worried mind of Narcissa’s. Narcissa lets a small smile show on her face and nods her head.

“Thank you Headmistress.” Narcissa said grateful to Minerva.

Once at the great hall they could see all of Hogwarts staff talking to one another. Sirius was staying out of the conversation but Remus seemed to be trying to get him to join in. When Minerva and Narcissa made their presence known the staff turned to look at them. For the most part the staff seemed friendly welcoming her to Hogwarts and happy to have her join the staff. Even Remus gave her a warm welcoming as he shook her hand. The one thing that caught her by surprise was Hagrid. Instead of going for a simple hand shake like the rest he pulled her into a hug. The rest of the staff was shocked at first but soon tried to keep from laughing. Even Sirius tried to hold back a snicker from how Narcissa looked so out of her element. 

“Ahem” Minerva said, covering her mouth with her hand to keep the smile being seen on her face. 

“Oh! Sorry!” said Hagrid as he set Narcissa back on the floor, her hair being a bit dishoved from his hug.

“Welcome to the family!” he said with a big smile on his face. Narcissa simply nods her head and said a small ‘thank you for having me’

Minerva looked at the time and then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. When she had everyone's attention she turned over to Pomfrey who moved to stand next to her. 

“I’d also like to bring attention to a situation that recently came up.” She motioned them to take a seat as she and Pomfrey explained the situation of Hermione to them. After a moment of silence and all of them trying to procese what was just said to them Remus spoke up. 

“So who's with her now?” he said looking around seeing that all the staff was here.

Pomfrey spoke up “Dobby is keeping her company and they should be here soon” Just as she said that the small elf could be seen walking with Hermione into the great hall. Hemione was wearing simple black robes and had her hair down. 

“This is where students come to eat and those are the teachers and staff of Hogwarts” Dobby said, gesturing to the table of adults. 

Hermione looked up to meet eyes with Minerva and Pomfrey but wouldn’t meet eyes with the rest. She wouldn’t be lying to say that she was beyond nervous with this many people around. Minerva seemed to notice this and moved to stand next to Hermione. Minerva thanked Dobby and he nodded and waved a small goodbye to Hermione before he went back to do his duties. 

“Hermione, this is Remus Lupin. He's the Professor of Potions. This is Sirius Black Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is Rubeus Hagrid Professor of Care of Magical Creatures….” Minerva introduced her to the rest leaving Narcissa for last.

“And this is the newest addition to the teachers.” Minerva said leaving Narcissa to introduce herself 

“I’m Narcissa Black I’ll be the new Transfiguration Professor” Hermione looked up a bit still avoiding eyes but turned to Sirius and then back to her.

“Are you two married?” She asked the question out of curiosity seeing that they both shared a last name. 

“Oh god no Squirt she’s a cousin of mine” Sirius said, barking a laugh for the first time after being told that Narcissa would be working there. Narcissa was a bit taken back from the bluntness of the question and shook her head.

“Like Sirius said I am his cousin” Narcissa said calmly. Hermione blushed and stuttered out 

“O-oh I’m s-sorry didn't mean” Narcissa decided to put the poor child out of her embarrassment by waving the apology off with a small smile.

“It's fine you didn't know so don't worry about it. It was a simple question.”

With her back to the entrance a loud bang rang through the great hall. The bang made Hermione flinch hard and instinctively cover her face. Narcissa noticed this and saw Minerva move in front of Hermione as if to shield her. She saw Minerva's face turn serious and turn to look at what made everyone go silent. 

In the middle of the room stood Bellatrix. Narcissa’s stomach clenched but she kept her face neutral. 

“Cissa dearest sister it's not really nice to not return any of the letters I sent you. It really hurt my feelings. You didn't even send me a letter to say you’d be the new Professor here.” Bellatrix said strutting over to them as if she owed the place. 

Minerva stood tall and stopped Bellatrix before she could come any close. Hermione sayed behind Narcissa looking down

“Bellatrix you know you aren't allowed in the castle” Bellatrix pouted at this but soon tilted her head with a smirk.

“Ah but Headmistress that's only when school is in and that's still two weeks away!” Bellatrix laughed. She turned to look at Narcissa in the eye ignoring the death glares Sirius sent her. 

“Come on Cissy a simple talk couldn’t be too hard right?” Bellatrix said with a frown 

As Hermione was looking down she noticed that the hand behind Nacissa’s back was shaking slightly. ‘She's scared….of her sister?’ Hermione knew first hand how it felt to be scared of family. She remembered the way her father would treat her and her mother. Slowly Hermione reached out and held Narcissa’s shaking hand in hers. 

Narcissa looked back at Hermione and was surprised that it was her holding her hand. Narcissa turned back to a rather annoyed looking Bellatrix and shook her head. 

“We will talk in private later. You should listen to Headmistress McGonagall and leave now.” Narcissa said, surprising herself that her voice was calm and not shaky. 

Bellatrix craned her head to the side to see why Narcissa dare look away from her. She saw a new face one of a student maybe? 

“Who's the new pup? Here before the semester even starts” Bellatrix asked walking forward. Hermione stayed behind Narcissa and the rest of the staff started to move in front of them. 

Minerva having enough of this casted a shield before them pushing Bellatrix back. She wouldn’t stand for Bellatrix to make Narcissa and least of all Hermione scared.

“Do I really need to get the Aurors Bellatrix? Not even three months here and you want to be removed to somewhere else.” This seemed to do the trick. Bellatrix made a sour face and held up her hands in surrender.

“Easy Headmistress I just missed my little sister is all. And seeing my baby cousin doesn't hurt either.” Bellatrix said wanting to at least get a rise from Sirius before she walked away back to the cabin on the edge of the forbidden forest. After she left the tenson still hung in the room for a bit. 

“Well wasn’t that a nice family reunion” Sirius said with all the disdain possible in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the shipping begin!!!!


	7. A Stroll Through Hogwarts Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets a tour of Hogwarts and gets to interact with the Professors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What another chapter out so soon?!?! Enjoy :3

After Belltrix left Hermione let go of Narcissa’s hand but not without being noticed by Sirius. Minerva turned to Hermione and Narcissa apologized for having Bellatrix come in unannounced. 

Trying to ease that tension Minerva offered a Tour of Hogwarts to Hermione with the teachers. Minerva thought that they could get to know Hermione and show her a new part of her life. The professors discussed between themselves to see at what order they would be with her and what they would show. Hermione on the other hand was nervous but the excitement of learning more about their world was very appealing to her. From what Dobby had told her they had a huge library and she’d be lying if she said she didn't want to check it out. Once they all agreed on a plan they brought it up to her to see if she was comfortable with it. 

Rubeus Hagrid- Hogwarts Grounds/ Care of Magical Creatures Grounds  
Rolanda Hooch- Quidditch field  
Pomona Sprout- Herbology Classroom/Greenhouse  
Filius Flitwick- Charms classroom  
Sirius Black- Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom  
Remus Lupin- Potions Classroom  
Narcissa Black-Transiguration Classroom  
Minerva McGonagall- Library

“We could do it this way so you can see the grounds and classes that take place outside before it gets dark,” Minerva explained and Hermione nodded in agreement as she looked over the list.

Hermione had to tilt her head back slightly to look at the tall professor that would be showing her around first. He seemed very happy to be able to be the one to show her around first. Before Hermione left the great hall she looked over at Minerva and waved a small bye. Minerva had half her back facing her as she was talking to Narcissa.

“I think Hermione has a fondness for you” Narcissa said as she pointed over to Hermione so Minerva noticed her waving a bye. With Minerva distracted Sirius walked by Narcissa and stopped.

“Are you sure she hasn't taken a fondness for you too?” Sirius said so only she could hear. Narcissa turned her head so fast Sirius thought she’d give herself whiplash. 

“Excuse me?” She asked, trying to keep her calm facade.

“You heard me dear cousin. I saw her holding your hand” He said raising an eyebrow.

“It wouldn't look good for your first semester here to get involved with a student.” He said with a smirk.

“Watch where you stick that snout of your dear cousin. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be muzzled for poking your nose in things you don't know.” Narcissa said in a cold tone while keeping her calm front. And with that she walked away from Sirius to talk with the other professors. Sirius expected to feel better after taunting Narcissa but he didn't. He let out a sigh and walked over to talk with Remus. 

….

“ Hogwarts a pretty huge place but how yeh likin’ it so far?” Hagrid said with a smile as the two walked over to an area by Hagrid's hut. 

“It is rather huge but it’s also very nice” Hermione said a bit softly.

By Hagrid’s hut there was a fence and what appeared to be a coop of sorts. As they walked over to the fence Hagrid whistled and what she thought was a horse and its foul came trotting over. What she saw standing before her a few feet away took her breath away. 

“I-Is t-that….” she stuttered not believing what she was seeing. Hagrid had a bright smile on his face happy to see Hermione have such a look of wonder.

“That th’re is a Unicorn and her foal. Very kin’ creatures th’y are.” Hagrid said, taking out some feed for them from one of his many pockets on his coat. 

Hermione looked at the mother unicorn and her foal. The mother was a beautiful pure white with golden hoofs and a very prominent horn. The foal on the other hand was gold in color and had no horn. Hermione had so many questions. She's always been curious as a child and loved to learn so the next thing she knew she was asking Hagrid questions left and right. She soon stopped herself remembering that ‘most people’ didn't like the fact that she asked so many questions. Hagrid simply chuckled but soon noticed her fallen look. Took her hand gentle and gave her some feed for the unicorns as he answered her previous questions about them.  
“ That foal is still a young one he is. One an’ a half years old. When th’y turn two th’y turned silver in colour. Aroun’ four years old th’y horn grow in. An’ at seven years old th’y turn pure white like his mama.” Hagrid said, feeding the mother. Hagrid was happy to see Hermione look happy again and interested in the animals. 

Hermione carefully held out her hand and the foal came over to see what treats she had. He gave a small nibble at her bracelet but soon found the actual food to be more interesting and more tasteful for that fact. As Hermione had her head tilted down to look at the foal she didn't notice the mother come over to her till she felt it nudge her head. Hermione came face to face with the adult unicorn. She normally would feel scared to be so close to a grown horse like this but the magical animal gave a pressences of meaning no harm and utter peacefulness.

“Woul’ yer look at that! She likes yer.” Hagrid said feeling proud of himself for making the right decision of showing her the Unicorns instead of Hippogriffs or….dragon….knowing they can be a bit intimidating for regular wizarding students.

After the interaction with the Unicorns Hagrid and Hermione talked about the animals that she knew of like guinea pigs. Hagrid was absolutely smitten with the idea of them. Soon Hagrid dropped her off with Rolanda Hooch telling her that if she had any questions that she could ask him anytime. He also emphasized that the other professors wouldn’t mind having her ask questions to them too. 

Rolanda Hooch was apparently the professor of beginner broom classes and quidditch referee. She showed Hermione around the quidditch field explaining pretty vaguely how the game worked. Hermione looked up to see the goals so high up. 

“But how do they ever manage to get the balls through the goals if they are so high up?” Hermione asked, confused. At this Hooch waved her wand and zoomed out a broom from where Hermione didn't know. Hooch sat on the broom and flew high up to where the quidditch player would normally be at. As she came down she saw that Hermione had her mouth open in disbelief. From there she explained more in detail how quidditch really worked.

“Minerva said that I needed to keep you on the ground but…. ” Hooch drifted the sentence of giving Hermione the option to try if she’d like. Hermione bit her lip thinking it over. 

“I don’t think I can do all that Professor.” Hermione said gesturing to the area Hooch had flown to earlier. Hooch nodded and thought for a second. 

“Well of course I don't expect you to automatically know how to fly like that most young witches and wizards can't do that on their first try. But how about a small lesson on how to summon and mount your broom?” Hooched offered Hermione felt better at the idea of not having to fly so high but remembered something. 

“But Professor I don't have one of those.” Hermione said, pointing to the wand now securely hooked to Hooch’s belt. 

“Oh well you don't necessarily need a wand to summon a broom if it's close enough to you. A wand is needed if the broom is at quite a distance from where you are.” Hooch explained. Hermione nodded and decided to give the lesson a small try. After Hooch placed the broom on the floor she directed Hermione what to say and do. 

“Up!” said Hermione with a bit of force like Madam Hooch had told her. To both their surprise the broom lifted straight into her open hand. Hermione smiled a bright smile and so did Hooch. After getting Hermione to mount the broom and hover a bit off the ground she praised Hermione for giving it a try and for doing as well as she did. Hermione felt happy knowing she had done something right for seemingly once. They talked a bit more and soon found themselves walking over to a Greenhouse. As the professors switched off Madam Hooch waved a bye adding

“You got a quick learner here” and with that Hooch walked off wondering after some time and practice if Hermione would give Qudditch a try. 

Professor Sprout introduced herself with a smile and Hermione did the same wondering what this professor would show her.

“I know my class might not seem all that interesting compared to others but maybe you'll take an interest?” Sprout said opening the Greenhouse/Classroom. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. There were so many different plants that she couldn't even name. 

“Wow what do all these plants do and what are they used for?” Hermione asked looking around curiously but keeping a distance after seeing a plant moving around as if it were a snake. Sprout hummed with excitement at being asked these questions. Professor Sprout explained how while some of the plants were dangerous if not handled properly they provided ingredients needed for things such as potions and medical use. 

“If the Professors need ingredients for a class demonstration they can go to the stock room we have and take what he needs. We do our best to stock the ingredients needed and what better way than to have a garden on the grounds.” Sprout said happily, feeling proud of her greenhouse. 

Hermione agreed with her “That makes a lot of sense.” After a bit of talking Hermione then found herself with another Professor. Sprout bid her goodbye to the girl but not after giving her some Dinitty. She explained that eating it raw would heal any shallow cuts should she ever get hurt. Hermion nodded and gave her thanks thinking to herself that Sprout might have seen her scarred hand when she got to hold some harmless plants. 

Professor Filius Flitwick showed her the Charms classroom explaining things here and there about the class and what it taught. 

“In the class we do use our wands but since you don't have one yet would you want me to demonstrate the first spell you'd be learning when you take it?” He asks and Hermione nods her head. Flitwick smiled and casted the spell on a quill nearby on his desk.

“Wingardium Leviosa” He said, pronouncing the words clearly and moving his wand swiftly. At this point Hermione could have said she's seen it all after seeing the quill float up. Hermione asked questions time to time about the class and Flitwick was more than happy to answer her questions. When Flitwick looked at the time he saw it was nearing dinner time. 

“Well my child shall we go down to the great hall and join the rest for dinner?” Hermione nodded her head and realized how hungry she was getting. As they walked over to the great hall they were joined by Hagrid, Hooch, and Sprout seeming to be coming from outside the castle. Hagrid seemingly talking to them about one of his lesson plans. 

Once at the great hall, Hermione could easily spot out both Minerva and Narcissa. Minerva for wearing that signature green witch hat and Narcissa for her blonde almost pure white hair. Hermione wondered if she dyed it that way or if it was natural that white and at this point she wouldn't be surprised to find out it was natural. 

The food presented looked amazing and smelled even better. As Hermione walked over she found herself nervous of where she was to sit considering it was the teachers/staff table. So far she has been having her meals in the hospital wing with Dobby as her company. Minerva seemed to read the look on her face and soon she had one of the house elves bring an extra seat so Hermione could sit to her right between her and Narcissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so part two I'll start working on it after I finish my class homework. In my head Hermione getting to interact with all the Professor is sooo wholesome to me. And okay side note I know in the movie and book Narcissa's hair is different. Im going to have Narcissa start off with her natural book version hair. But god damn it do I really like how she looks with both black and white hair sooo I might work that in. FYI trying to figure out how to write Hagrid's wording was hella hard!


	8. A Stroll Through Hogwarts Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Sirius's turn to show Hermione around and Remus is nervous about it.

For the most part Hermione stayed quiet throughout the meal. It's only when Minerva asked her if she was enjoying the tour around the school that she started to open up a bit more. She talked about the things she learned and when she was about to mention the broom lesson she saw Madam Hooch shake her head making an ‘X’ with her arms behind Minerva's back. Hermione managed to skip that part as Sirius and Remus laughed at the look of relief on Hooch’s face. It was still strange to her to be around such welcoming and kind people.

After dinner Sirius got up and started to make his way over to Hermione. Before he could get to her Remus pulled Sirius to the side. 

“Please try not to overwhelm her.” Remus said rather seriously. 

“Oh come off it Remus I’m not that bad” Sirius said with a laugh. Remus frowned and crossed his arms. 

“I’ve talked with Minerva about her past and it isn’t something to be taken lightly.” Remus said looking over at Hermione. Seeing how much this meant to Remus and knowing some of Hermione's situation Sirius nodded his head. 

“I promise not to do anything stupid. I'm a Professor after all it wouldn’t do well for me not to make a good impression with a future student. Plus not only do I know you’d ring me by my neck but I'm pretty sure Headmistress over there would drag me personally back to Azkaban.” Feeling comfortable with the promise Remus stepped aside. 

Sirius walked up to Hermione and called her over. She was genuinely curious as to what Defense Against the Dark Arts would entail. With a wave goodbye they were off to his class. They had made small talk on the way to his class.

“Here we are! My humble classroom. In this class we learn ways to defend ourselves from the dark arts or dangerous creatures.” Sirius explained as he took his wand and a class book out. He had heard from the others that she seemed to learn things rather quickly. He started to flip through the pages and pointed out a passage. Hermione read over it interested to see what he wanted to show her. 

“Dementors?”

….  
“Hello Cissy, it's so nice of you to pay me a visit.” Bellatrix said with annoyance plain in her voice. She had opened the door to her cabin before Narcissa could even get the chance to knock on the door. Taken a bit back Narcissa simply sighed ‘Don’t let her get to you’ she told herself mentally. Walking into the cabin Bellatrix plopped herself down in a love chair, eyes still glued to Narcissa. Narcissa sat down opposite of her avoiding Bellatrix’s eyes. Narcissa swore she felt as if Bellatrix was trying to burn a hole through her with just her eyes. 

“What is it that you want from me Bellatrix.” Narcissa said looking passed Bellatrix than actually at her. This only seemed to annoy Bellatrix to no end. 

“Why didn't you ever reply to my letter? Did you even read them?!” Bellatrix was getting upset, which was easy enough to see. 

“I’m not obligated to reply to anything you send me.” Narcissa said evenly. 

…. 

Sirius nodded his head waiting for her to continue reading. Once she was done reading the passage she seemed a bit uneasy but still interested in what he was trying to show her. 

“You see Hermione while there is a sort of beauty to the wizarding world. But where there is good there is also bad. It's important to know how to defend yourself or others in case something were to happen.” Hermione seemed to be taking this in and mulling his words over. While Sirius hoped he didn't discourage Hermione about the wizarding world he also didn't want her to see their world through rose colored glasses and get hurt. He wanted her to have a real picture of the world she was coming into. 

“I'm sure you read the one thing that can protect you from a dementor.” He turned to her, putting the book away on his desk. 

“It said something about casting a Patronus.” She said looking up at him. He smiled and nodded his head.

“It seems you really are a fast learner.” With saying that he took his wand out and pointed in front of him. 

“Expecto Patronum!” From the tip of his wand came out a silver shaggy dog. It ran around them before Sirius flicked his wand and it disappeared. Hermione was speechless as he walked back to her. 

“While you study here I hope to be able to teach you and have you become the capable witch I know you can be.” Sirius said with a bright smile.

Hermione didn’t know what to say. Suddenly she had tears in her eyes and found herself crying. She tried rubbing them away feeling ashamed from suddenly crying and in front of someone she barely met as well. Everyone here was just so supportive and for some reason having Sirius say that he believed she could become a capable witch struck a chord in her. 

Upon seeing the girl suddenly cry Sirius felt as if he had done something wrong. He discreetly casted another patronus to send a message to Remus. He walked over to her unsure of what he should do. 

“I-I’m so-sorry” Hermione apologized and upon hearing how broken she sounded he immediately pulled her into a hug. She was stiff at first but relaxed into the hug after a bit.

As Sirius held her he realized that the way she sounded reminded him exactly of his godson Harry. At one point when Harry had been begging to live with Sirius he broke down in tears almost exactly how Hermione did. Sirius held Harry as he cried and listened to the suffering he had to deal with living with the Dursleys. And while Sirius knew that Harry and Hermione came from different situations it didn't stop him from wanting to be there for her. 

Remus came into the room holding a calming draught potion. The Patronus didn't say much beside that he needed to come over quickly and bring a calming draught. What he did not expect to see was Sirius holding Hermione in a hug and her crying. Remus walked over quickly to Hermione's side. 

“Hermione what's wrong dear?” He asked gently and this only seemed to make her cry a bit more. He summoned a cup from a shelf and poured what he thought would be enough for Hermione to calm down but not to the point that she would want to fall asleep. 

“Hermione, can you drink this for us? It's a calming draught the potion Madam Pomfrey gave you before.” At this Hermione simply nodded her head and pulled away from Sirius' hug to take a shaky hold of the cup. As she drank the potion Remus pulled Sirius aside. 

“Sirius Black what did you do! I swear I ask you to do one thing and the next thing I know she is crying.” Remus said angrily. Sirius held his hands up “Wait no you got this all wrong Remus really” Sirius tried to explain. If Remus was this upset with him he’d hate to see how Minerva would react. 

“He didn't do anything w-wrong Professor Lupin” Hermione managed to say after drinking the potion and calming down a bit. She explained to Remus and Sirius that she just felt suddenly overwhelmed from how nice and supportive every one of them were to her. She told them that she just wasn’t used to people treating her so kindly as if it was something mundane. Remus and Sirius both looked at her with concern. Remus nodded his head but made a mental note to still tell Minerva what happened. 

“Do you want to cut the tour short and continue another time? I'm sure we can get the Headmistress for you if you want.” Remus offered and Sirius agreed knowing he might not see that next day if she came down to his class. Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head. 

“I’m feeling a bit better now. I wouldn’t want to disturb her. Being Headmistress and all I’m sure she has a lot on her plate.” She said softly both Sirius and Remus were surprised by her answer. Remus nodded his head and looked over at Sirius. 

“Shall we go to my class then?” Remus asked her, Hermione nodded her head. Sirius added that he’d tag along saying that he wanted to correct Remus if he misspoke on the subject of proteins. 

“Please Sirius we both know that when we were students here you'd beg me to help you with your Potin homework.” At this banter between the two Hermione let out a small laugh. Both smiled happy to hear her laugh. 

Once at Remus' classroom he showed her around pointing out items the class uses daily like cauldrons. 

“I get my ingredients through Professor Sprout and I help Madam Pomfrey by providing potions such as calming draught and other healing potions.” He explained Hermione simply nodded her head not really feeling up to talking much. Remus seemed to understand this and just spent his time talking about how the class was divided between lecture and lab portion. 

Sirius would add in a tale or two of how he was an excellent student in potions. All the while Remus would whisper to her that he had once messed up a hair potion so bad that it turned his hair lime green instead of smooth and straight and that it lasted a week before going away. These small stories seemed to really brighten Hermione's mood and the both were grateful for that. She would even start to ask small questions about potions here and there. 

After the tour of his class Remus and Sirius walked with Hermione to Narcissa class. As they walked through the ever changing stairs Remus explained how they would move in a pattern. Halfway to Narcissa's classroom they were surprised to bump into her. Narcissa was holding her cheek and was also surprised to see them. 

“Oh I suppose it's my turn now.” She said evenly

“Narcissa what ha-” Sirius tried to ask but was interrupted. 

“Wondered too close to the whomping willow and got a small scratch from its branch is all. No need to worry I can fix it up at my classroom.” Narcissa said calmly. She then turned to Hermione.

“Shall we go?” She asked with a smile still holding onto her cheek. Hermione didn't even get a chance to reply as Narcissa turned and walked briskly to her classroom. Hermione could see that Narcissa was upset even if she managed to keep her act. Her other hand was shaking ever so slightly. Hermione waved an awkward bye to Remus and Sirius who both stood there confused at the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make you wait for Narcissa and Minerva but hopefully I'll be done with the next chapter soon.


End file.
